1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to TPMS (tire pressure monitoring system) technology and more particularly, to a TPMS (tire pressure monitoring system) sensor position setting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, when setting the positions of TPMS sensors in a vehicle, it is to switch the on-vehicle main unit to a learning mode, and then to trigger the TPMS sensors subject to the sequence requested by the on-vehicle main unit, for example, the sequence of right front wheel→left front wheel→right rear wheel→left rear wheel. When the on-vehicle main unit received a response signal from the first TPMS sensor, it memorizes the ID of the TPMS sensor and its respective position, and then waits for receiving a second communication protocol. This operation procedure is repeated again and again till the on-vehicle main unit completed the learning of the positions of all vehicle wheels. For causing the TPMS sensor at each vehicle wheel to provide a signal, it needs to deflate the tire of the vehicle wheel to a level below a predetermined warning threshold pressure value. This operation procedure is complicated. The user needs to deflate the tires of the vehicle wheels of the vehicle one after another, and then to inflate the tires of the vehicle wheels of the vehicle to the normal pressure value one after another after the on-vehicle main unit finished the learning. Further, this method can simply set the ID and position of each TPMS sensor. It is not applicable to set the warning threshold temperature value, warning threshold pressure value or other warning detection factors. Therefore, there is a strong demand for an improved setting method.